Portable lighting devices such as lanterns used for backpacking or other night time, or dark environment activities, are typically simple purpose devices and relatively bulky. Differing somewhat from a typical flashlight that is generally intended to provide a focused beam of light in a specific direction, a lantern is typically intended to provide more general illumination to a proximate area about the lantern.
With a typical lantern, an illumination device, such as flame, or incandescent, florescent or LED light bulb is disposed within a housing that serves to protect the light source and often diffuses the light so as to provide a more uniform glow about the lantern. This housing, the light source and the associated power source, be it fuel or battery, collectively occupy a significant amount of space—a space that must be accommodated whether or not the lantern is in use.
As noted, one frequent aspect of a lantern is the ability to diffuse light provided by a light source so as to provide a more generalized and aura of illumination. In addition to physical reflectors and coatings some materials, such as generally clear liquids like water, may naturally act to diffuse light. With respect to portable illumination, various attempts have been made to utilize this light diffusing property of water, but limitations remain such that the devices fall far short of a truly portable lantern that among other things is easy to store.
Products containing liquids and a light source are a common novelty item. In the competitive market of consumer beverages, finding ways to help draw attention to ones product is a frequent task so as to improve marketing and sales. US Patent Application 2007/0206372 to Casillas teaches an illuminated Container for a beverage consisting of a container 2 having a convex recess 6 formed into a sidewall 7 extending into the interior 8 of the container 2 so that a light source, LED 12 placed inside the recess 6 will illuminate the liquid beverage within the container. An interesting concept, this device falls far short of practicality for a portable lantern in several ways. The light source is rigidly affixed in place and cannot be removed. In addition, as with most typical commercial beverage containers, the container 2 as taught clearly occupies the same space whether empty or full. Moreover, it is a ridged container.
US Patent Application 2007/0201220 to Ulicny teaches a similar device—an illuminated container 100, preferably made of glass, including a bottle 102 having a base unit 130 housing a lighting unit 140, the base unit secured to the bottom end 102b of the bottle 102. Ulicny further teaches the bottle preferably having three sides 106a, 106b and 106c and thereby having a triangular cross section. The base unit 130 is configured to seat over the exterior surface of the base 108 of the bottle 102. This device too falls short of practicality for a portable lantern. Moreover Ulicny seems directed towards marketing, as the bottle 102 is clearly ridged and preferably triangular in shape. Additionally, the light source 144 is also taught to be matched to the color of the liquid and/or matched to the color of the sides 106a-c, and further that for some embodiments the light source is rigidly affixed to the base 108 of the bottle 102.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,731 to Katzman teaches a Container For Potable Liquid taught to be a soft drink container 10 constructed of plastic. In addition to a central cavity 12 open to the bottom of the container 10 and structured to receive a cartridge 18 that may be triggered to result in an endothermic reaction, the device also comprises a chemical luminescent material so as to illuminate the beverage trademark. Katzman teaches that the luminescent material may be contained either within the container, assuming the container is transparent, or affixed to the outside. In either case the luminescent material appears rigidly affixed and cannot be removed. In addition, as Katzman specifies the container to be a soft drink container, it is well known that the soft drink container occupies the same space whether empty or full. Moreover, though it may have some limited elasticity, it is more properly considered a ridged container.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,492 to Nicklowitz teaches a similar device—an illuminable Container 10 having an outer body 12 having a top end 13 with an opening for adding liquid to and pouring liquid from the body 12. The container also has a base 19 opposite from the top end 13. The base 19 is flat so as to provide stability to the container, and the base 19 has a recess 22 that extends upwards from the center of the base 19 into the container 10 and provides a retention channel 16 within the container 10 for receiving a light source 14. Moreover the disposed light source is disposed entirely within the container 10, though separated from any enclosed liquid by material providing the container 10, base 19 and retention channel 16. As the base 19 is specifically taught to be flat so as to provide stability to the container, it is clear that the container is ridged so as to maintain the angular relationships between at the very least the base 19, outer body 12, recess 22 and retention channel 16. Moreover this is again a ridged container that occupies the same space whether empty or full. Nicklowitz distinguishes itself over Katzman by providing a cap having a shape corresponding to the shape of the base and which may be selectively connected to the base to further seal the light source within the retention channel, and presumably to provide an enhanced level base.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,771,973 to Chen for a Luminous Water Bottle teaches a very familiar sports water bottle having a body 1, a lid 2 and a lighting assembly 3 that is disposed within the body 1 through the bottom wall 13. As users of water bottles will recognize, most water bottles can be squeezed so as to expel the liquid contents more quickly. After squeezing, the resilient nature of the material from which the bottle is made permits it to spring back to the original shape. In other cases the water bottle may be formed from a truly ridged material that can not be squeezed without risk of cracking. Either way, this is again a generally ridged container that occupies the same space whether empty or full.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,436 to Gitkind for a Backpack Lantern teaches the coupling of a flashlight 1 by an elastomeric coupler 2 to the non-opaque lid 5 of a non-opaque container 3. The container 3 taught may also function as a container for drinking water or other fluids or solids. The nature of the elastomeric coupler 2 and how it is attached to both the flashlight 1 and the container 3 makes it quite clear that when so assembled, to act as a lantern, the container 3 cannot be opened and the contents therein enjoyed. And again, although the flashlight 1 and container 3 may be separated when use of the lantern is not desired, the physical space occupied by the flashlight 1 and the container 3 as well as the coupler 3 remains unchanged.
Moreover each of these references teaches a generally ridged container that occupies the same space whether in use or not, and whether full of liquid or not. In addition, because each of these devices is taught to have a flat bottom, each device is clearly intended to be placed on a flat surface. Moreover the device cannot conform to an uneven surface, such a rock or even a gently sloping surface and is therefore at risk of falling over.
Hence there is a need for a method and system that is capable of providing a portable lantern while overcoming the above identified challenges and or limitations.